Children from a Different Dimension
by bradw316
Summary: The hidden leaf gets five unexpected visitors from five different universes, all these children happen to be Naruto's. Children from Grandma Tsunade revised, Naruto: Sith Insquisitor Assassin, Naruto: The Last Avatar, Naruto the Superman, and The Tenchagan


The Five Children of the Dimensions

Dimension 1: Kushina Uzumaki age 13 from Grandma Tsunade Revised

Dimension 2: Lu Uzumaki age 15 from Naruto: The Last Avatar

Dimension 3: Kira Uzumaki age 12 from Naruto the Superman

Dimension 4: Kushina Zash Uzumaki age 18 from Naruto: Sith inquisitor Assassin

Dimension 5: Minato Uzumaki age 10 from The Tenchagan

The whiskered marked blonde stared almost impassively at the five figures in the five interrogation rooms below him glancing every now and then at Sakura. He then turned Tsunade who was busy drinking a bottle of her best sake figuring it was the perfect time for it. "I don't get it why is Sakura-chan and I here?"

"Because all five of those children belong to you somehow Naruto though we don't know how. Four of those children also belong to Sakura," the rosette haired young woman spun about.

"WHAT!" Sakura's face was deep red. "W-W-Which four?" Tsunade pointed to the first one dressed in an orange vest like Sakura's current red vest, black spandex shorts, grey skirt, she bore both the Haruno insignia and the Uzumaki symbol one surrounding the other. She had shoulder length golden blonde hair in a style much like Sakura currently wore; only her Leaf shinobi headband was around her forehead like Naruto. She had bright jade green eyes and was currently trying to get a rise out of Kakashi.

Tsunade then pointed to the third one another girl only this one had long pale almost white-pink hair, bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit, with a red belt that had the Hidden Leaf plate for a buckle, she had red shinobi sandals, and a long red cloak with a strange yellow pentagonal insignia located on the back in the pentagon was a stylize 'S'. She was currently answering questions given to her from Shizune. Tsunade then shifted her finger to the fourth individual this one looked a lot less friendly than the others if anything they could feel a deep seeded anger in this girl. She had dark red hair, dark ocean blue eyes, she bore no affiliation to any Hidden Village, she wore a blood red body suit that was like a second skin, a metallic belt that had a strange cylindrical object hanging from it, heavy black armored boots that extended to her knees, armor gloves that extended to her elbows, and a maroon colored sleeved cloak. Seeing as she was the most hostile looking she was being interviewed by Ibiki. The last one Tsunade pointed to was a boy who was pretty much the spitting image of his father right down to atrocious black and dark orange jumpsuit, he was currently eating ramen and trying to make Ino laugh.

"What about that girl?" Naruto asked pointing at the loan girl dressed in a short black shirt, light blue pants, wearing a strange pendant, she too had no Hidden Leaf headband but she was relaxed and smiling at Yamato even going so far as to asked the wood user her own questions.

"She's a mystery," Tsunade smiled slightly. "But out of all of them the only one we could have trouble with is the one in red. When she woke she lashed out at one of the ANBU using some form of jutsu I've never seen before. She also threatens to kill that ANBU unless her father was here to explain things. We manage to get out of each one of them who both their parents are and their names. "The first one is Kushina Uzumaki, named after her Grandmother," she glanced at Naruto who nods blushing slightly. "The second one is Lu Uzumaki named after an Aunt, apparently the Naruto in that world married four women," the older blonde woman glared at the boy who held up his hands in panic.

"Hey I'm not a pervert," Naruto stated as his blushed darkened.

"The one with the S on her back is Kira Uzumaki, wasn't told why," Tsunade shook her head taking another drink. "The problem child is also name Kushina Uzumaki; she also has a middle name, Zash so that's what we'll call her outside an interview so not to get the two Kushina's confused. The only boy is name Minato Uzumaki named after his grandfather," she saw Naruto nod again. "He hasn't been as forth coming as the first three girls; he said it's a precaution. Naruto, you and Sakura need to conduct interviews with each of these kids to see what the heck is going on. But I have sneaking hunch that one of your projects brat went haywire."

Naruto winced glancing at Sakura who simply crossed her arms over her chest to glare at him, "Might have screwed up experimenting on the Hiraishin, a bit. I was trying to create a few seals I could you know give to the other Hidden villages."

"So you were dabbling in a space-time jutsu and it did what?" Sakura asked.

"Might have temporarily ripped a hole in between dimensions or something," Naruto scratched the back of his head looking sheepish, "I can probably send them back, but I would need both their cooperation and Ino's mind walking skills to see how this happened from there end."

"Which could be problematic, especially considering one seems to downright despise the Hidden Leaf Village. Quite passionately it would seem," the three of them stared down at Zash. "Sakura you conduct the first interview the first Kushina, while Naruto you talk with Lu, see what you can find about each one of them," Tsunade responded. "Once you are finished with those two, Sakura can talk to Minato, and Naruto will talk to Kira. Will save the second Kushina for last, as I want both of you to talk to her." They both leaving the room, one heading to interrogation room one and the second to room two.

XXX Sakura and Kushina XXX

Kushina Uzumaki sighed running her hand through along her face watching her parent's former sensei who was currently reading his porn. _Man, this is weird he looks like he did in that team 7 picture dad always holds onto, not one wrinkle under that eye._ She heard the door open and she finally knew she was no longer in her world, the woman entering could easily be considered her twin minus all the red and pink, "Mom?"

Sakura blushed slightly, "Yes and no," the rosette stated. "You can thank your idiot father in this world for screwing up a jutsu involving your grandfather's Hiraishin. You've transported into an alternate world. Naruto and I haven't exactly gotten together yet."

"Really weird say have you guys fought the Akatsuki yet?" Kushina asked.

"The war is over yes, the Akatsuki are all gone, why do you ask?" Kakashi asked.

"There was a war," Kushina blinked before laughing, "you're kidding right, dad killed each Akatsuki off one by one, except Pein and Konan, he spared them because they're family."

Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor, "W-What do you mean Naruto, killed the Akatsuki off he'd have to be stronger all five Kage's to do that!"

Kushina rolled her eyes, "More like a hundred," she then started explaining the Land of Waves mission and how her father killed the Kyuubi and had it change into nine different tails of chakra each stronger than the first. She also explained how he quickly dispatched each member of the Akatsuki in rapid succession his power was so great that he became Hokage shortly after he defeated the Immortals Hidan and Kakuzu. "And you were with him through most of it mom, heck you are currently the strongest Medic-nin in the Elemental Nation you even surpassed Great Grandma."

"Wait a minute, Lady Tsunade is your Great Grandmother?" Kakashi asked glancing up at the mirror.

"Yeah that's kind of complicated," Kushina rubbed the back of her head. "See Great Granny and her lover Dan had a grandpa Minato in our universe I guess, Grandma Kushina later married Grandpa Minato and had Naruto, so in a sense it was kind of incest like. But you often said in my world you can't help who you fall in love with. Should see who Auntie Karin married, hard to believe I got that stuck up jerk Sasuke as an Uncle."

Sakura smiled faintly, "Guess some worlds never change." She then goes on to explain what happened both before and during the war. "Hard to believe Karin is Naruto's cousin.

"Yeah, wow so many things are different here. Dad isn't as bad ass here as he is in my dimension heck he's not even chunin yet, pops made Jonin after the exams and you made chunin mom, something about handing Shikamaru-sensei his own ass," the blonde girl giggled the last part. "He always calls you his most troublesome friends, only his wife is more troublesome."

With a nod Sakura rubbed her chin, "So how did Naruto and I get together?"

"You got together during an extended training session before the chunin exams, a weird chamber located at the base of the Hokage monument allow the two of you to get three years' worth of training in just three days. At any rate the two of you just fell in love, I mean three years together talking, eating, and training kind of does that to people," the blonde girl replied. The two talked more at length about what had happened in the girl's timeline before both Kakashi and Sakura left the room.

"Naruto in that world was so overpowered he was able to pretty much ended everything before it went bad," Kakashi explained. "And the only thing that changed was when Naruto tapped into the fox's chakra instead of it coming forth it shattered and split."

Sakura however was thinking about the bliss her other self-had been in, the Sakura in that world had been so happy free to raise her children; Kushina explained she had three younger siblings' two brothers and a baby sister. The Sakura in that world had a wonderful life, a husband that adored her, children that were the center of her world, and she was head of the Hospital in that world. _But that's one account and in that world is a bit smarter than he is here._

XXX Naruto and Lu XXX

Lu Uzumaki was fascinated her father had often mentioned his time period in stories describing everything in detail. But to possibly sent back into the past or sent through the spirit realm her mother often visited to another dimension where everything from her father's past was in the present was simply too good to be true. She had been drilling the weird eyed man for almost an hour about jutsu and the elemental nations in general. She looked up when she heard the door opened and smiled brightly; "Daddy!" she jumped out of her chair leapt over the table and wrapped this dimension's version of her father in a warm hug

"Well you're sure taking this I'm temporarily trapped in another dimension thing rather well," Naruto smiled goofily.

"It's because I was always fascinated by the stories you told me growing up. To actually be in your village in the prime of its existence is beyond words to describe," Lu stated a huge smile on her face.

"Certainly have a better vocabulary than I do," Naruto chuckled. "So why don't you regale me with the story of how I came to be with your mom and what three co-wives?"

"Ah yes, Auntie Toph, Auntie Tylee, and Auntie Azula though she didn't come into the picture until a few months after I was born, when" Lu looked down sadly. "When my mom died."

"Please tell me about your world," Naruto asked and Lu walked back to her seat and began the tale telling him that much like in the current world the war was nearly over. Only in that world Naruto fought and defeated Sasuke one last time and preventing his fiancée from getting killed froze the wall of water with himself inside that would have killed her.

"So I was set to marry Sakura in that world too?" Naruto asked.

The waterbender looked at her father confusion before shrugging her father even in her world tended to mumble things aloud. She then began explaining the war with the Fire Nation, her father's part in it, who her mother had been, the romance between her mother and father, as well as tacking on two more girls during the Ba Sing Se invasion, her mother's near death at the hands of the Fire Nation heirs, the final battle with Fire Lord Ozai. "In the end love conquered the evil, mom and you married, a few years later I was born. Then mom had to pass away," she said sadly.

"Why was that?" Naruto asked and Lu explained to him the Avatar cycle. She also explained how bending got started. "To think I created a new form of Taijutsu that allowed people to use elemental attacks, I didn't know I was so cool! Suck on that Sasuke!" Yamato, Tsunade, and Kakashi who had join her in the monitoring room sweat dropped.

"That was strange," Kakashi stated.

"Which one the fact that in one universe I gave birth to Minato or the fact that Naruto basically made shinobi extinct in another," Tsunade asked.

Kakashi opened his book and shrugged, "Both actually same can be said for Naruto achieving his dream in the universes so far."

XXX Kira and Naruto XXX

Naruto exited the room and leaned against the wall taking in all that he learned while Yamato stood across from him, "Amazing according to her that stuff with Sasuke and Sakura should have happened a year ago, I didn't face the teme on cliff side overlooking a sea I faced him in the of the desert between here and the Hidden Sand. I'm not Hokage yet and Sakura-chan hasn't gone through with her second confession yet."

"Just shows how much events and times have change things, Naruto," the wood user explained. "I'll report to the Hokage, you talk to Kira." Naruto nods and walks down the hall he sees Sakura standing in front of the fifth door.

"Finished you interview with Kushina number 1?" he asked.

Sakura nods blushing slightly, "it was enlightening." Naruto nodded smiling vacantly before entering the room the long pale white-pink haired girl looked up. Naruto looked over at Shizune who smiled faintly.

"Hello, Kira," Naruto smiled brightly.

"Hello," the girl replied tentatively.

The whisker marked blonde raised an eyebrow before turning back to Shizune who simply shrugged, "Not much of a talker huh?"

"Sorry," the girl replied looking a bit more meek. "I'm in a strange place sure I know most of the people around me it's just I can feel this place isn't home. Normally I'm much more assertive."

Naruto chuckled, "You sound like Sakura-chan before she met Ino."

Kira nodded and smiled faintly, "Mom often talked about that, she's thankful I inherited your forehead instead of hers."

Pouting the male blonde crossed his arms, "I happen to like your mom's head the way it is."

"I-I-I'm sorry," the girl stated timidly.

Naruto frowned walking over and gently put a hand on her shoulder, "you did nothing wrong. Now how much info did ya give Shizune-nee-chan?"

"Not much just my name and the names of my parents, I also have a cat named pervy-Jiraiya," Kira replied the last part cheerfully. Blinking a couple of times Naruto started laughing clutching his stomach. After a few minutes he heard the pale pink haired girl giggle.

"Bet granny is loving that as much as I did," the blonde young man smiled. "Anyway lets here your story."

"As I said my name is Kira Uzumaki, I'm the eldest daughter of Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki, my father is known as the Superman of the Hidden Leaf, because of his powerful abilities," Kira said softly.

"What abilities are those Kira?" Shizune asked.

"He could lift the entire Hokage monument over head with little effort, he can melt a kunai just by staring at it, he can create a blizzard or a strong wind just by blowing it out of his lungs, nothing to date has ever been able to pierce his skin, burn him, freeze him, or blow him up, and his coolest ability is he's able to fly. Mom always loved that," the girl giggled again then frowned, "He can also see through anything, clothing, walls, you name it, mom caught him once using that on her," the girls shuddered. "She was not happy with him that day. He is also able to see and hear over great distances," she looked hesitant for a second. "I kind of inherited all those abilities when to," she said softly. "That's why I can see the other three girls and the boy. Also heard about everything, it's weird how things can be so much the same yet one event changed everything."

"Oh what event changed me?" Naruto asked.

"On the night you were born a man name Superman appeared from about of a portal to help grandma and grandpa fight the Kyuubi, he willing let grandpa seal himself up with the fox to combat it from the inside. He fought it and killed it, my dad inherited not only all the fox's chakra but all the power Superman had. Dad put it to use and became a great leader for the village," she went on to explain the Land of Waves, the chunin exams, Sasuke's defection and retrieval, the Uchiha's trial and imprisonment, Naruto's promotion to Chunin after the retrieval, his battles with the Akatsuki, rescuing not only his cousins but the other Jinchuuriki. Shortly after the last battle with the fake Madara he married her mother. "I was born six months after you were married."

Naruto nodded motioning for Shizune to leave before turning back to the supergirl. "Okay we got to leave please don't use your powers, we'll come to pick you up." The pale haired girl nods. "Um, can I have some ramen while I wait?"

"Sure, one Ichiraku ramen coming up," the whisker marked blonde smiled when he saw her eyes light up.

XXX Minato and Sakura XXX

Minato Uzumaki sighed making faces at Ino whenever her back was turned, it was hard to believe this woman who helped raise him along his half sisters and brothers could be so anal. He chuckled he knew this wasn't his dimension, his Uncle Ranma told him once about how he ended coming to their world from yet another dimension where he lost his fiancée and slowly died from grief only to be reborn as Ranma Namikaze and changed his name to Uzumaki to help recreate the clan. He watched the door to room open and in stepped his mother, looking a good fifteen years younger like how she looked in her wedding picture. "Hey mom, about time you showed Auntie Ino is getting to be real boring," he chuckled.

Sakura smirked watching Ino's brow give a tick. "I know but you learn to live with it."

"Up yours billboard brow!" Ino snapped.

Sakura sighed sitting down in front of the second child that was hers yet have not given birth too. "I imagine your life story should be just as interesting as the last one I talked too," the rosette stated.

"Oh you mean that Kushina girl you talked too before me," Minato smiled looking at both there shocked expressions. He closed his eyes a second before opening revealing a diamond shaped iris with a single lightning bolt up on the left side. "This little dojutsu is the Tenchagan, my clan's Kekki Genkai it combines the up sides of both the Sharingan and the Byakugan. These eyes are so revered that the shinobi council in there infinite decided to mass produce it," the blonde haired boy stated.

Frowning a bit Sakura leaned forward, "How did they do that?"

"Not sure if they have this here but dad was placed under the Clan Restoration Act," Minato shrugged a bit, "He had to marry no less than four girls and provide heirs to carry things on after he died, kind of forgot to mention the longevity and unique chakra to with the dojutsu."

"H-How many girls?" Ino eyes widen.

"He married four, my mom, you Auntie Ino, Auntie Hinata, and Auntie Haku," Minato stated. "I have an Uncle Ranma who married Auntie Anko; they have two kids, Akane and Kasumi."

Minato then went to explain his parent's life how they met when they were six going to the academy together making themselves an unofficial couple at age ten. "Oh Grandma Kushina is alive in my world, so it's kind of funny to see two girls name after her," he smiled before shuddering. "But that one in the red outfit gives me the willies. It's like she just hates almost everything."

"So Naruto in your world is more like he regularly is and not super powerful, like Kushina's father," Sakura replied earning a confused look from Ino, the rosette simply mouthed the word 'later' before turning back to Minato.

"He's strong but it took him a lot of training to beat Madara and Kabuto," Minato replied. "Sasuke didn't defect to Orochimaru and he didn't kill Itachi-sensei, the two had a fight when he was sixteen and he beat sensei. When he was brought to the Hidden Leaf Itachi-sensei was healed by you, Auntie Hinata, and great granny," the boy's smiled got wider as he saw Tsunade's expression using the Tenchagan. "Heh it's fun to pull her strings," he laughed.

"You're certainly your father's son," Sakura shook her head a faint smile on her lips. "So what was the family life like, with I guess four mothers?"

Minato rolled his eyes propping his cheek on his hand, "Where do I even start, one dad has to juggle, being hokage, father to over fourteen children, husband to four wives which means a lot of," he made a subtle gestured which got both girls blushing. "Yet somehow he manages to pull it all off, family parts he never uses shadow clones. But whenever I see him he's always smiling and not the fake smile either."

"Is it stressful on you or your siblings?" Ino asked mainly for her kids.

"Nope, I love it though being paired with a Nara and an Inuzuka is a pain in the ass," Minato snorted. "Bad enough Shiro Nara is a lazy ass, but Kita Inuzuka is a louder mouth than dad was. But hey I think it's hot," the blonde boy smiled perversely.

"Been hanging around Lord Jiraiya I take it?" Sakura asked dryly remembering her first time on a mission with Naruto and the perverted toad sage.

"Yep," was Minato's simple before he laughed. "You, Auntie Ino, and Grandma constantly beat him up for trying to corrupt me and my four half-brother's little minds."

"Did the war happen in your universe?" Sakura asked changing the subjected.

Minato grimaced and nodded, "two years of hell having to deal with it on two fronts, fighting the Hidden Sound and the Akatsuki army. Worse that pedophile snake kept trying to kidnap dad to get his kekki genkai only good side was it force the Akatsuki and Sound to break their alliance long enough for bad and Uncle Sasuke to beat the unholy shit out of them."

The blonde haired boy explained in more detail the ending of the war and what happened afterward. When the girls finished with Minato they stepped out leaning heavily against the wall as Naruto walked up having returned and given Kira her ramen. "You two okay?" he asked looking at their tired faces.

"He's your son Naruto, ten times more hyperactive then you were at age ten," Sakura said softly. She then glances at the last door this one contained the second Kushina and this one felt just evil. Naruto gripped her shoulder and nods, she returns the nods before they both enter.

XXX Naruto, Sakura, and Kushina Zash XX

Many things could get the ire of Kushina Zash up and that was being made to wait for almost five hours as a heavily scarred man glared at her from across the room. If it wasn't for the fact that she felt through the force four people in the same boat as her and could feel this worlds version of her parents interviewing each of these others she would have killed this man long ago and left. But she was curious about this world and how much it differed from her own, one the Hidden Leaf wasn't destroyed apparently, two her parents have not been together since they were six. The last thing she sensed was the lingering traces of death from a war. She watched as her parents enter or at least this world's version of them. Her father would not wear such an atrocity as the orange and black jumpsuit, "Finally I was wondering when it would be my turn to go through this charade."

"Your actions dictated that they would greet you last," Ibiki stated.

Zash snorted not even looking at the scarred man as he was beneath her, "that fool was lucky I only rendered him unconscious, I was more than willing to end his pathetic life."

"Wow your kind of mean," Naruto exclaimed blinking a couple of times. "So what's your family life like that you have to act like a bad comic book villain?"

The red haired girl snorts, "my life is glorious actually I have loving parents. I live in safe and secure palace and have many suitors none which will ever touch unless I let them."

"Well doesn't sound too bad I guess, cept the part about leading on a bunch of guys," Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Who said it was just men that seek me out," the sith smirked. "I have several female suitors as well, but they all pale in comparison to my true love."

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"The force of course, I have no desires to wed or have children that is for my brother's to choose, they will father the heirs," Zash waved them off. "Would you like me to paint a clearer picture of what has occurred in my world?" she saw the two nod and smiled darkly. She began with what occurred generally in all five dimensions the beatings and the assaults on Naruto growing up. That all ended when he fell down a cavern at the base of the Hokage Monument remarkably like the other Kushina's tale. However that is where the tale deviated down a much darker and evil road. Naruto trained for four years in a strange art known as the Sith when he emerged he silently vowed to be the monster the Hidden Leaf made him out to be. It was during this time training that he met Sakura befriended her and later fell madly in love with each other. Sakura also had been trained lightly in the same arts Naruto had trained in. They had teamed up initially the same as they had in this universe with Sasuke. But that would change when Naruto killed Sasuke in the Land of Waves mission setting up Haku as the killer, then during the Chunin Exams Naruto would set up an alliance with Orochimaru only to betray the snake in the third phase of the exam during the Sand/Sound invasion and kill him along with the 3rd Hokage. The tale got progressively darker as it went along; Tsunade would join Naruto in abandoning the Hidden Leaf leaving shortly after the invasion had been turned back, Danzo taking up the mantel of 5th Hokage. Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade would go into hiding for three years before an ancient Sith located buried underneath the Monument erupted from the ground and fired a huge bombardment of energy that turned the Hidden Leaf village into a crater. A war would later start a three sided war, the United Shinobi Alliance, the Akatsuki, and the Imperial Whirlpool Village. "The Akatsuki and the United Shinobi Alliance were outmatched at every turn and each Hidden village shared the same fate as the Hidden Leaf becoming nothing more than giant lakes waiting to be filled. The only village spared was the Hidden Mist which was absorbed into the Imperial Whirlpool. From the ashes of the old my father and mother raised the Empire of the Whirlpool, I was born shortly after the last glorious victory."

"Did you pursue peace at all with this village or the others?" Sakura asked horrified at the accounts her alternate self-did before and after the three year time skip.

Zash snorted again, "Peace is a lie, there is only passion, through passion I gain strength, through strength power, through power I gain victory, through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me," she stated the last part sounding euphoric.

Naruto's frown got deep when he heard a lot of what happened at the beginning of the story by the end he looked almost apologetic. _Scary thing is I could almost agree to what her father did. Almost being the word here, man he almost everyone I held dear_. "We'll be back sit tight."

XXX Monitoring Room XXX

"That last one, Naruto would you have done what he did?" Ino asked looking uncomfortable after Sakura and Naruto swapped stories about the two they didn't meet.

"Yes," Naruto said quietly. "Before the academy my life was horrible and it was consistent through all five dimensions. Even the fifth one where I had a brother and my mom was alive my life wasn't the best. It's only the decisions and circumstances from each world that changed a fraction here and there. In the first world ungodly powerful, in the second I'm a teacher and savior of many nations, in the third world I'm a super being. The fourth world I'm monstrous dictator and the last one I'm a family man with a really cool kekki genkai. But the core each one is I made certain decisions in my childhood that reflected on me growing up."

"So how do we send them back to their own dimensions?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book. They heard what sounded like a whoosh sound behind then and standing there looked a bit like Naruto minus the whisker marks, his hair was dark and so were his eyes at least for a second before everything shifted. Now standing before them was an adult Naruto dressed in a black outfit much like Kakashi without the flak jacket, again no whisker marks.

"I'm your answer to that last question, Kakashi-sensei," the older Naruto smiled. "Took me awhile but I managed to located my little angel."

"You're the first Kushina's father," Ino stated drooling slight at how hot Naruto grows up to be.

Raising an eyebrow at Ino before chuckling, "Glad to see no matter what dimension you're in Ino you haven't changed." He turned to see his younger self, Sakura's younger self, Shizune, and his Grandmother of the current world. "Looking sexy as always Sakura-Chan," he smiled watching the rosette blush. "I got some lost lambs to return to their home dimensions before their parents are worried about them so let's get this party started." He went to each girl first with a touch to his forehead after shifting to the strange dark haired version of himself dimension one Naruto would vanish then reappear. He only shuddered once meeting Kushina Zash, "Wow same name but totally different personalities, still it's not our right to interfere in another universes actions."

"And what would you have done if you did, foolish father," Zash asked with a sneer.

"destroyed your entire planet from orbit little girl, I seriously doubt your father could force block that," the older Naruto stated. "And yes I do know all about the force princess, my Kushina has some guy named Revan who bestowed his powers to her upon her birth, along with a few other really powerful guys and ladies," he explained before they vanished.

XXX

A few minutes later the older Naruto reappeared in the same room with his daughter the last one to be returned home. "You okay my little princess?"

"Daddy," the girl squealed. "I knew you'd find me if I stayed still long enough."

"Got to see what my life would be like if I went different ways," the older Naruto smiled gently rubbing his daughter's head. The closest was that Tenchagan using Naruto, man what a cool dojutsu," he chuckled. "Let's get you home," with that he turned waving at the group in the monitoring room and vanished with his daughter.

XXX

"I'm going to have trouble letting this all sink in for the next week," Naruto blinked rubbing the back of his head. "In retrospect I had five great kids, they all grew up loved such one was a bit darker than the others."

"Four of those kids were mine, Naruto," Sakura stated faintly a small smile appearing on her face.

The whisker marked blonde returned the smile, "Which made you an awesome mom, Sakura-chan. Heck even the one who wasn't your daughter told me I was engaged to you in that world before I became a Naruto-icicle and she gave birth to another Kushina." Sakura blushed heavily at that, in five worlds she had Naruto's children in four of them she married him.

_Five different me's can't be wrong sure they started out differently than I did but it ended up pretty much the same one engagement and four marriages. I guess it's god, a biased writer, or destiny telling her that she should give Naruto a shot_. "Dinner tomorrow, that restaurant near the Jonin headquarters, pick me up at seven," she turned to Naruto pointing at his chest her face lightly pink. "Don't be late."

Naruto blinked twice slowly processing what just occurred he even reviewed it, _Sakura-chan just asked me out_. He smiled brightly, "Sure Sakura-chan I'll be there at six-forty five."

Author's Note: this is a one shot and a sneak peak of sorts to determine the endings of the five stories that have been plaguing me for a while. It gives you all a bit of a taste on how I want to end my stories without actually giving things away. 


End file.
